Blind Love ( Roy X Riza )
by Melliebae
Summary: After the events of the manga/Brotherhood, but before Roy gets his eyesight restored. Very Mature content within. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR THE CHARACTERS.


No matter what anyone said, there was no time to wallow in self-pity. The issue was never whether Roy chose to transmute or not. The fact was, he had seen the gate, and now he couldn't see anything.

Roy Mustang furrowed his brow, sitting at his desk, touching has hand to his face. It was time to figure out how to do a job without seeing anything. At least, for now. It was going to take a least a few more days to get the top priority, Havoc, out here to heal him. Only then would Roy allow himself sight again. If that never happen, then so be it. He could figure it out.

And on the bright side, he would never have to worry about that paperwork again.

"Colonel," a female said sternly. Roy smiled to himself, lowering his hands and looking at, of course, nothing in particular. This was a face he didn't need to see to recognize. An amazing woman. None other than Riza Hawkeye.

Roy chuckled. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant? I didn't realize there was a Colonel in the room."

He could hear Riza's footsteps approach, stopping just next to his desk. "With all due respect, sir, there has been nothing from officials just yet."

Roy just smiled to himself, resting his head on one of his hands. "That so?"

Riza grunted a little and Roy felt her hand take his forearm. He tensed a little, not expecting the sudden contact. "Let's go, sir. You will be in a hard spot if anyone knows you came all the way here from the hospital on your own."

"Of course, of course," Roy said, brushing her off and standing on his own, but still allowing her to escort him closely. He would never admit it, but the help was greatly appreciated. It wasn't very easy getting around like this. As they made their way to the main entrance, Riza held a hand to his chest to urge him to stop.

"Allow me to get the door," she demanded. Without thinking, Roy caught her arm, staring helplessly at nothing with a tense forehead.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Roy mumbled before releasing her arm and allowing her to help him open the door.

Riza was relieved he did not see her cheeks blush brightly, then scolded herself internally for being grateful for such a horrible circumstance. "With pleasure, sir," she affirmed, following him closely to the carriage ahead of them.

Riza was irritated beyond reasonable measure. It was her duty, whether ordered to or not, to see that the Colonel make it home unscathed. But, of course, he was being arrogant and selfish as always. After having used his rank to his advantage, Roy demanded that, as a gentleman, he see the young lady home.

How distasteful.

Roy was next to her in the carriage, his head resting against the window with his eyes closed, when the carriage came to a halt in front of her apartment. Roy lifted his head, reaching to let himself out of the carriage, fumbling only once.

Riza sighed internally. "Please remain seated," she demanded.

Roy continued to exit the carriage, closing the door and raising his eyebrows to her through the window. Riza felt defeated. Each time she looked into those unseeing eyes, she felt guilt. Guilt for being unable to protect him, for supporting him and pushing him through the ranks despite the safety risks, for being unable to view him as the same independent, powerful man.

"Where are you going, sir…" she said, more of an exasperation than an actual question. He was a few steps from the carriage, gesturing to her with his hand out. When she joined him to escort him to… well… escort her to her doorstep, she couldn't help but feel angry.

"I'm escorting you home, of course." He had been acting strange since their victory. Still very arrogant, but ever so slightly more sensitive.

"Ah, so you are," she agreed, reaching her doorstep. As she unlocked her door, Roy just stood there. What else was he going to do? To see your whole life and then lose that sight... it must feel as though he were dropped into a strange new world as a helpless child. Of course, she knew that powerful Mustang was still there, burning in those grayed out eyes. She could see the sparks, and it gave her hope.

She thought to say goodbye, then noticed Roy following her hesitantly inside. Against her better judgement, she allowed him inside silently, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome, sir," she said very quietly, moving over to her small dining table to light a candle. She was shaking, fumbling for matches through the few drawers on the table.

"It smells like you here," Roy noted, still standing near the door. He slowly made his way forward, proudly refusing to put his hands out in front of him to help navigate the unfamiliar space. Riza continue to fumble for matches. Her apartment had no windows, making it especially dark. "Hm?" Roy had noticed her frustrated motions, then chuckled in his all-too-familiar way. "What are you looking for, Hawkeye?"

"Matches," she said simply. She wasn't sure how to speak to him here.

"Where is the candle?" Roy asked.

"Just on the table I've been rummaging thr-" she stopped herself, but it was too late. She heard a snap of fingers, then a trail of fire went past her, just barely missing her hair, before lighting the candle on the table. The dim light caught Roy's face, illuminating a playful smile, the fire truly reflecting in his eyes.

"Sir!" she stiffened up immediately, a reflex. "How were you certain exactly where the candle was, sir?"

Roy smiled again, removing his coat and tossing it on the ground. "I wasn't," he smirked, making a fist with his hands and looking down at the floor. Still smirking. "Lucky guess."

Riza scoffed. "I suppose you aren't going anywhere anytime soon," she said with resolve, going to pick his coat up from the floor and hang it on the back of the chair. As she passed him, he grabbed her arm just as he had back at the office, only this time with more force.

"That was my hope," Roy remarked, his face softening almost to anguish, nothing but the candle's reflection in his eyes. Riza stood still, watching his face as he moved to rest his hands on her shoulders, slowly removing her coat and allowing it to drop to the floor. She was mesmerized, shivering lightly at the gentle touch of the soon-to-be general. They had been close for many years, but never quite like this.

Roy paused, as if waiting for confirmation from the Lieutenant. If he had done this before recent events, she would have sent him home at the door. Reflecting on the way he dropped everything for her then, the anguish in his eyes when she almost bled to death, and the way he looked at her as he held her… there was no way she could reject him now.

"Do as you wish, general," she said firmly. Roy sucked in a breath, wrapping his arms around her waist to embrace her tightly. Her body against his was so warm and once again, she could feel his power. As he nuzzled his face to her neck, suddenly breathing heavily, he moved an arm up to her shoulder blades, bringing her even closer. Roy's breath was hot on her neck, overwhelming her. She felt a heat rise in her stomach.

Hesitantly, but with resolve, Riza brought her arms around him and relaxed her muscles, accepting the embrace.

"Riza," he said softly into her neck. "I am…" he stopped. It was clearly quite difficult for him to talk about his emotions, Riza mused. Even now, after all of the recent events.

"I'm relieved that you are alright, general," Riza said for him, moving her fingers along his spine lightly through his shirt. Roy's breath grew deeper against her neck, his hands moving gently in circles on her back now.

Moving away only slightly, he took her head in his hands. Purposely, he stared sightlessly into her eyes. Or, more seemingly, straight through her.

"I wish I could see you, lieutenant," he confessed with a smile at the end.

Riza lost it, taking her hand that was previously tracing his spine and tangling it into his hair. She brought her lips close to his, but holding his head still where it was. Her lips ghosted over his, just barely touching, sending waves of desire down to his aching member. "You will soon, Mustang," she affirmed, brushing his lips as she spoke.

Roy wanted to lean forward the mere millimeters to meet her lips, but she held him tightly there, teasing him. He moved his arms back to hold her closer, pulling her the small distance necessary for their lips to meet. As they met gently, Riza's grip immediately softened, clinging to him desperately as he held her to him in a strong embrace. Their lips brushed repeatedly, their breaths growing labored. Roy moved her slightly, accidentally causing her to hit the wall slightly. She only chuckled against his lips.

Using the situation to his advantage, he pressed her flat against the wall, pressing his full body against hers and continuing to take in the feeling of her soft lips against his. Riza gasped lightly as he pressed against her, feeling his hard cock through his pants. Hard for her. When she pushed back, using the wall as leverage, Roy groaned against her lips and rubbed back, starting a steady grind. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down, slide his cock inside of her and make her say his name in ways she never had before.

Roy licked along her bottom lip slightly, grinding his cock against her as she audaciously reached for his shirt buttons. She met his tongue with hers, gently touching the wet sensitive muscle as she worked her way down his buttons. Once she had them all, she pulled the shirt down his shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

Her hands immediately went for his strong chest, hard against her soft fingertips. Roy grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall and finally slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He was met with a naughty hum from her, locking her mouth against his. They explored the intimate depths of each other's mouths, barely stopping for breath.

Roy reveled at the way Hawkeye never ceased struggling against his grip. It turned him on in ways he never knew possible. To know that he was about to claim a woman as strong and beautiful as Riza Hawkeye was more than he could bare. His cock throbbed with need.

Quickly, he broke the kiss to remove Riza's skirt and shirt, chuckling to himself at how easy undressing a woman was, even without sight. That was some pure, convenient instinct right there. Riza took the opportunity to remove Roy's pants and boxers entirely, dropping to her knees in the process.

It was terrifying for a moment. Roy was standing there unable to see what was going on, his hard cock pulsing in the open air with the woman of his dreams somewhere near. He moved his foot to step out of his pants, only instead lost his balance at the shock of Riza's wet mouth engulfing his head. As she sucked lightly at the tip, Roy gasped and reached both hands in front of him to balance against the wall.

She teased him, bringing one hand up to caress his balls and the other to squeeze his rear. He hoped that she would take all of him into her mouth, but also knew this was an outstanding woman that would take only what she wanted. He dared not move, only let her suck along the first few inches of his aching cock, getting rather intimate with the surface area between his cheeks.

Had this been any other woman, he would have set her straight right there. But his was his queen. And the queen can move on the board however she wishes.

His head was going blank, his groin filling with a heat he feared that he soon would be unable to control. Lightly, he touched the top of Riza's head, wishing if only he could see this amazing woman look up from his dripping cock.

He became irrationally afraid that this was not Riza, but for only a moment. He'd imagined her once or twice with another woman, after all. As she rose back up, leaning against the wall once more, she kissed him, inching her tongue into his mouth.

In all of his years screwing around, he had never… tasted himself before. But, tasting himself on her tongue was intoxicating. It tasted right. He was filled once more with her smell- that of vanilla and something untraceable that was just purely Riza. Leaning himself once more against the wall behind Riza, he heard a small snap and wondered what it was.

Without breaking the kiss, Riza took Roy's hands from the wall and placed them against her now bare breasts. Roy Mustang moaned. He couldn't believe it himself, but he moaned like a lusty virgin. Never had a woman commanded him this way in the bedroom. And he knew never would one other than Lieutenant Hawkeye get the chance to again.

Pressing his nude body fully against hers, he massaged her breasts in circles, pulling away occasionally to tickle her hard pink nipples. Riza watched as his face was overcome with pure lust, his lips parted in a desperate attempt to catch his breath.

Riza herself refused to moan, but damn did it feel good to finally have this man pressed against her. His cock rubbed against her bare thigh, damp from both her mouth and the precum on the shaking tip. He began to thrust his hips a little more pointedly, his face buried in her neck once more, breathing heavily next to her ear. His breath was shaky and erratic, far more than her own labored breath, as he continued to squeeze her breasts and rubbed his cock against her panties.

There was no doubt that Roy Mustang knew how to please a lady. As he rubbed himself against her, thrusting rhythmically, he rubbed her clit through the fabric. She began to pant, sweat beading her forehead and neck as her knees buckled.

Riza felt herself lowering to the floor, guided by Roy' hands. She looked once more at his face. He looked as if he were about to cry, face contorted in absolute desire. He laid her down gently on her back, then traced a hand down her body to pull her panties to the side, diving down to lick at her clit. Riza's back arched, the breath she was holding coming out all at once. She couldn't control her hips as he worked, licking along her pussy and stopping to play with the bundle above her entrance.

Roy worked a finger into her slowly before realizing how ready she already was for him. Starting with two fingers instead, he imagined slipping his cock into her, thrusting inside of the most intimate part of the person he held most dear.

Continuing to touch her softly, he made his way back up her body, focusing on the feeling of her entrance hot, wet and wanting for him.

"I must say," he chuckled, nipping at her neck. "It's a little inappropriate that a Lieutenant would be this wanting for her Colonel."

Riza reactively spread her legs wider as his fingers left her, the cold air chilling against her opening. "With all due respect, sir, I would think it is a little late for that kind of talk."

Roy was stunned for a moment, but quickly overcame and attempted to position himself at her entrance. Riza reached down to assist. She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined this, but she definitely never imagined he would be sightless. Riza lifted her legs up, moving them to hook loosely around Roy's back, making it easier for the both of them. Roy placed his hands behind her, holding her lightly against him and supporting her back on the hard floor.

"I could never really be callous with you, Elizabeth," he grunted and she smiled at the codename. Slowly, inch by inch, Roy pushed his way inside of Riza. She moaned beneath him, gripping his back, digging in with her nails. He had finally heard her, and he grunted in return. As he pushed his way slowly inside, Riza's breath became irregular, her panting increasing. He could feel her walls squeezing in on him, pulling him deeper inside of the woman he loved.

Loved? Yes, of course he loved her, but those words were not for him. Like so many other things between them, it did not need to be said.

Riza was completely consumed in the feeling of Roy. She watched him with awe: his brow was furrowed, focused on the feeling gripping his cock. As he slipped out fully and reentered her harshly, she knew that this man was going to take her as he needed. Her body shuddered with the thought of the young but powerful soldier thrusting his way to climax inside of her.

As Roy began a steady rhythm, the feeling of Riza's hands on his back, the grip on his cock, and the sounds they both made electrified him. With nothing to see, there was so much more to feel and hear. And, this being his first time with Riza Hawkeye, he was both grateful for and enraged by the inability to see her. He could take special care to pay attention to her every reactions, learning to read her body not just by her face. Yet, if only he could stare her in the eyes as he took her.

Roy exited Riza suddenly, leaving her gasping for only a moment before he lifted her into his lap and sat her onto his cock. He reached even more deeply into her, wasting no time before pulling her back up his length, holding her at the tip before dropping her back down. Riza whimpered for the first time in her adult life, clinging desperately to Roy as he moved her hips over his pulsing shaft.

He was not gentle. Riza could do nothing but allow him to use her body and hold on for dear life as the soldier grunted and rammed himself up inside of her again and again. As her climax approached, she squeaked a little, then bit down on Roy's shoulder. Only then did Roy slow down, stopping with her seated entirely on his cock. He feared that he had hurt her… until he realized her entire body quake on top of him, her hole tightly spasming around him, squeezing desperately in attempts to milk him dry.

Riza whimpered his name, "Roy," for the first time, sending him to the edge. He thrusted into her only a few more times before holding her tightly in his arms, filling her completely with his hot seed, practically choking from the intensity of his orgasm. As he emptied the last of his seed, he showered kisses along her neck and chest.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, allowing the world to come back to them as they held each other tightly. Regret and dread began to wash over Roy as he realized what he had done. Had he taken advantage of a lower ranking female officer? Come into her home and forced her to pity his blindness?

Riza noticed the look of concern when she pulled back to look at his face- one that she could place all too well. With a man like Roy Mustang, she knew exactly what was going through his head. Had he done wrong? Did she want this?

Holy hell had she wanted this. Just an hour earlier she had almost pitied him for his blindness, treating him as though he were weak. Yet now, she had never seen more pure, masculine power from him as when he took her. She shuddered, thinking about of him thrusting inside her, grunting and gripping her hips to spear her harder.

"You did well, general," Riza stated sternly, moving from his cock to sit beside him and stroke his hair.

Roy felt like he wanted to cry. Riza had seem him cry before, but for the second time to be so pathetic? He wouldn't allow it.

The last thing he wanted was for Riza to pity him. For her to think that he came here to do this with her because no one but her would accept a blind man was unthinkable.

"Lieutenant?" Roy inquired, his voice husky and firm.

"Yes?" was Riza's only reply as she rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to stroke his dark, beautiful hair.

"I didn't do this because…" he wasn't sure how to say it. When in his life had he ever felt the need to explain himself? "I don't want you to think that…"

"No worries, sir," she stated, standing up and pulling at his waist to urge him to stand.

Roy worried for a moment that she didn't understand. He needed her to know that he cared for her, but how? It pained him to think of saying something like that, something so weak. He wouldn't be caught dead saying something cushy, something a high-ranking official would only dare utter if they were an idiot fullmetal.

Riza noticed that he continued to just stand there, worrying as he stared into the floor. Riza slipped on his shirt, which fit almost like a dress, buttoning it up as she watched the look on his face become darker and darker.

When she finished, she grabbed the blanket she always kept on her couch and wrapped it around his shoulders, meeting the two ends in from of him.

"You said to me once that we've been together for a long time, so you understand me. The same could be said for me," she said softly. "I will continue to serve as your bodyguard until the end." She reached up to kiss him, passing his lips and instead settling between his eyes. Roy tensed, then softened and kissed her lips less urgently than before. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into the blanket, holding her tightly against him.

His heart was warmed, all worries dissipated. She understood him better than he understood himself, this was true.

"That won't be necessary," he remarked, back to his usual confidence. Riza could see the fire return to his eyes. "As soon as my sight returns, I'll be taking you and this country by storm."


End file.
